


Renúncia

by Ocarina



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Other, Poison, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, hxh - Freeform, poisoned, veneno
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocarina/pseuds/Ocarina
Summary: Killua estava farto da vida de assassinatos que lhe fora imposta. Farto do peso que o próprio sobrenome exercia sobre ele. Decidido a deixar tudo para trás, ele aceitaria tomar pela última vez aquela dose de veneno.
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck & Silva Zoldyck
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Renúncia

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pra quem chega. 
> 
> Essa fanfic foi desenvolvida para o Whumptober 2020, dia 22. Prompt: Poisoned 
> 
> Boa leitura!

Killua já sabia como aquele jogo funcionava, afinal, ele jogava desde os seus primeiros anos de vida. Mesmo assim, a sua experiência não era o bastante para garantir a vitória. Pelo menos, não quando jogava contra o seu pai. Era Silva quem sempre saía na frente, marcando mais pontos no placar. E o preço que Killua tinha que pagar pela derrota não era dos mais agradáveis.

Ele observou os dez copos enfileirados na mesa. Nove vazios e um cheio, preenchido por um fluido espesso e viscoso de tom amarelo-esverdeado. O aspecto por si só era nauseante, mas o seu sabor tornava tudo ainda pior. Era amargo, desagradável e pegajoso. No entanto, isso, comparado aos efeitos que causava em seu organismo, não era nada.

Dentre os sintomas mais fracos, estavam a queimação na pele, dores no corpo, enjoos, vômitos e algumas leves confusões mentais. Dentre as consequências mais graves: convulsões, úlceras, paralisia momentânea, necrose e, na pior das hipóteses, a morte. Com exceção desta última, Killua já havia vivenciado todas as demais. Inclusive, ali, diante do último copo que havia restado, ele tentava contornar algumas delas, se esforçando para permanecer de pé. E precisava conseguir, se não quisesse ser obrigado a ingerir o veneno remanescente.

— Última chance, Kill — Silva se afastou do filho, se posicionando em uma das extremidades daquele amplo cômodo.

Killua não disse uma palavra sequer, limitando-se apenas a também assumir o seu posto, na extremidade oposta ao pai.

Quando a contagem regressiva para a última rodada começou, o salão então se transformou numa arena, e bonecos feitos metal emergiram de aberturas no piso. A regra da competição era clara: quem eliminasse mais alvos em um curto período de tempo, ganharia a partida. Somente a força física deveria ser usada e, ao perdedor, cabia a ingestão de uma dose de veneno como punição.

Todos os Zoldyck já estavam acostumados com aquele tipo de treinamento, é claro. O consumo de toxinas se iniciava quando ainda eram bem novos, em doses não prejudiciais ao desenvolvimento cognitivo ou muscular das crianças. Fosse de maneira inconsciente, pelas porções administradas via alimentação, ou consciente, quando eram desafiados a beber tais substâncias como se fossem água. De qualquer maneira, para adquirirem resistência ou imunidade, todos os membros da família tinham como dever aprender a suportar e superar aqueles efeitos adversos. Sendo assim, a ingestão de veneno era uma prática incentivada desde cedo.

Mas isso não significava que qualquer um deles gostasse efetivamente de praticá-la. Acostumar-se aos efeitos não significava anulá-los por completo.

Após tomar os primeiros nove copos, Killua já tremia por dentro. Os seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados e a sua respiração pesada, difícil de sustentar. Mesmo assim, ele mantinha a sua expressão facial impassível, como se os músculos de sua face estivessem congelados. Àquela altura do campeonato, demonstrações de fraqueza estavam estritamente proibidas.

Silva o encarava de volta com um olhar inflexível e severo. O olhar de quem depositava mais expectativas do que o filho seria capaz de corresponder. Pelo menos, era assim que Killua se sentia. A verdade é que o futuro sucessor da família Zoldyck já estava farto daquilo. Estava cansado das torturas, das dores, dos treinamentos rigorosos e da solidão que vivenciava naquela imensa mansão. Não existia diversão alguma na vida monótona de assassinatos que lhe fora imposta. Não existia prazer algum em ser quem ele era.

Sequer havia motivação ou propósito para continuar ali. Então, por que ele continuava?

Killua estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que, quando o alarme tocou, teve que fazer um esforço descomunal para sair do lugar e, somente quando voltou à realidade, percebeu que a sua demora havia lhe custado alguns segundos de desvantagem. Por sorte, por ser, talvez, o membro mais ágil de sua família, pôde contornar rapidamente a situação.

Ao correr entre os alvos numa velocidade inumana, ele transpôs os próprios limites, destruindo-os um a um com as próprias mãos. Da mesma forma, Silva já eliminava todos os robôs do seu lado da arena, deixando a competição ainda mais acirrada conforme o salão se esvaziava. Ali, praticamente empatados em termos técnicos, ambos lutavam para serem os primeiros a alcançar os bonecos ao centro do salão, sabendo que aquele certamente seria o ponto crucial da disputa.

Veloz, Killua saltava de um ponto a outro com a destreza necessária para vencer. Quando se deu conta de que havia restado somente um alvo — cuja pontuação seria decisiva para o seu triunfo — ele tomou impulso, se jogando em direção à marionete. Ao notar que Silva ficou ligeiramente para trás, a alguns centímetros de distância, Killua vibrou em êxtase. Antecipou então um sorriso de vitória, certo de que não existia possibilidade alguma de seu pai conseguir alcançar o alvo antes que ele próprio o fizesse.

Porém, Killua estava enganado. Ao saltar pela última vez, o seu corpo simplesmente parou no ar. Ainda com os braços estendidos em direção ao boneco de metal, sentiu os dedos de Silva se fecharem sobre a sua perna direita, agarrando-lhe com firmeza para não escapar.

O movimento foi brusco. Antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse reagir, Silva simplesmente o arremessou para longe, fazendo-o se chocar contra a parede com uma brutalidade além da necessária. A dor foi imediata, embora não suficiente para fazê-lo permanecer caído ao chão. No entanto, quando Killua se reergueu, limpando o rastro de sangue que escorria de sua boca, Silva já havia destruído o último alvo, decretando novamente a vitória sobre o próprio filho.

Apesar da conquista, porém, o patriarca da família não parecia contente. Pelo contrário, o seu semblante estava longe de se mostrar minimamente satisfeito com aquele resultado.

Silva caminhou até o último copo de veneno, levando-o em seguida até Killua.

— Você foi mais ágil nesse turno, mas fatalmente descuidado. Nunca dê as costas a um adversário desse jeito, mesmo que ele seja o seu próprio pai.

"Principalmente se ele for o seu pai", Killua pensou.

— Faça com que na próxima vez seja diferente — Silva lhe entregou o copo, deixando-o para trás sem perceber o que realmente se passava na mente perturbada de seu filho.

Killua o acompanhou com os olhos, até que ele desaparecesse completamente de seu campo de visão. Ali, no silêncio absoluto da arena, o garoto se sentiu mais sozinho do que nunca. Vazio como se houvesse um buraco aberto em seu peito. Como se uma parte dele tivesse sido arrancada de seu próprio corpo.

Aquela foi a gota d’água, trazendo à tona os sentimentos que ele lutava para manter escondidos de todos. Entre eles, havia o desejo de viver longe daquele círculo familiar sufocante, viver como se fosse uma criança normal. Não era o corpo de Killua que estava envenenado, mas sim a sua alma. Uma alma sedenta por libertação, disposta sacrificar tudo o que tinha para poder tomar as suas próprias decisões.

A ideia que antes era vaga e distante, agora parecia plausível e concretizável.

Num só gole, ele ingeriu o veneno que lhe restava como castigo, misturando-o ao sabor ferroso do resquício de sangue ainda presente em seus lábios. Ele descartou o copo de vidro em seguida, que, ao cair no chão, se espatifou aos seus pés. Tão estilhaçado quanto o seu próprio espírito.

— Pode deixar, pai. De agora em diante, tudo vai ser diferente — as palavras simplesmente escaparam de sua boca.

No dia seguinte, Killua já não estaria mais naquela propriedade. Decidido a traçar um novo caminho, ele deixaria para trás a sua casa, as suas mordomias e a sua estabilidade. E, se fosse necessário, renunciaria até mesmo o próprio sobrenome em troca de sua liberdade.


End file.
